


The Second of our Reign by Phoebe_Zeitgeist [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3787693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of The Second of our Reign by Phoebe_Zeitgeist read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Wherein Ciel solves a problem, and Sebastian is impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second of our Reign by Phoebe_Zeitgeist [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Second of our Reign](https://archiveofourown.org/works/235747) by [Phoebe_Zeitgeist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Zeitgeist/pseuds/Phoebe_Zeitgeist). 



  
**Title** : The Second of our Reign  
**Author** : Phoebe_Zeitgeist  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Kuroshitsuji  
**Character** : Sebastian/Ciel  
**Rating** : Explicit  
**Warnings** : author chose not to use archive warnings  
**Summary** : Wherein Ciel solves a problem, and Sebastian is impressed.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/235747)  
**Length** 0:42:06  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Ampli15/The%20Second%20of%20our%20Reign%20by%20Phoebe_Zeitgeist.mp3.zip)


End file.
